Cambio de novia
by mimipurity
Summary: Ella le había arruinado su relación "casi" perfecta con su prometida, y ahora tendría que pagar. Sakura Haruno nunca pensó que le saldría tan difícil resistirse a los encantos de Sasuke Uchiha. [UA]
1. Capítulo 1

Despertar al día siguiente de una noche de alcohol, nunca fue tan molesto, pero despertar y darte cuenta que ese maldito con el que te acostaste robó todo en tu departamento, era peor que un infierno.

Desesperada abría cada gaveta posible, pero nada. Ni su televisor, ni algunas joyas, ni su cartera con el dinero de la renta. Todo se lo había llevado ese maldito impostor.

Había conocido a ese maldito Uchiha hace un par de meses, en la cafetería donde trabajaba.  
Llevaba ya un buen tiempo como camarera en un _maid café._ No era su trabajo soñado, pero al menos la ayudaba a sobrevivir.

Encantador, de sonrisa perfecta, galante, sofisticado y dueño de una agencia de modelos, era todo lo que ella deseaba.  
¿Cómo una persona de su clase se había fijado en alguien como ella? A estas alturas, ya no le preocupaba, él le pertenecía y ella a él.  
Un par de citas le bastaron para que ese bombón en traje de _cashmere_ la conquistara.  
No solo la había ilusionado con su elegancia, él también era atento, caballero y carismático, era perfecto.

Acostumbraban a salir a bailar, caminar por el parque, ir al cine... Lo que parejas normales hacían. A pesar del tiempo compartido, nunca pudo conocer parte del pasado del Uchiha, era más bien... reservado.

Él siempre esquivaba los temas, evitando que la pelirrosa averiguara o se enterará de más sobre él.

Tres jodidos meses juntos le bastaron para que todo se fuera por el drenaje.

Habían salido una noche después del trabajo a bailar y beber algunas copas. Algunas que se transformaron en muchas.  
Sentía el rostro ferviente, y decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy. Pero no, él quería mucho más, y no necesariamente lo conseguiría en ese bar.

Condujo hasta su departamento, lo invitó a entrar y bueno, en menos de lo que se esperaba terminaron en su habitación. Diablos, donde había estado ese hombre toda su vida, ahora si que podía reconocerlo como un ente perfecto en todos los sentidos posibles... Hasta ahora.

Despertó con una cruda terrible, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, y el dolor aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que su compañero no estaba.

— ¿Cariño? — Se levantó de su cama en dirección al baño

Nada. Ni en su cama, ni en el baño, ni la cocina, ni la sala de estar... Él no estaba por ninguna parte.

Quiso excusarlo, pensando que quizás tenía mucho trabajo y debió partir a la oficina, pero su sorpresa fue cuando su móvil le aviso que tenía un texto.

" _Me la pasé increíble anoche, pero es hora  
de afrontar la realidad. Ya obtuve lo que  
quería, no te necesito más._

 _Ah, gracias por las cosas, espero  
no sea mucha molestia. Besos."_

Desconcertada, pensó que era una broma estúpidamente cruel. ¿Cosas? ¿De qué hablaba?  
Su departamento no era tan grande, por lo que un pequeño recorrido le bastó para darse cuenta que lo único que dejó ese maldito traidor eran los muebles y su ropa.  
Ni su televisor, ni el juego de té de porcelana de su abuela, ni el reloj de plata que tenía en la pared, ni su cartera, ni el dinero de la renta que había ahorrado durante todo el mes... !Maldito ladrón en traje!  
Tres malditos meses estuvo engañándola con una personalidad que era difícil de resistir, para darse cuenta que era un jodido ladrón !Ese Uchiha era la peor de las basuras!

Ni al caso hacer una denuncia policial, ese bastardo había desaparecido por completo, su móvil estaba fuera del área de servicio. ¿Así sin más la había dejado? Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, se sintió traicionada.

¿Que haría ahora? Debía pagar ese dinero antes del siguiente mes o terminaría en la calle, era la última oportunidad que le habían dado para pagar la renta, ahorró durante meses para poder cumplir, y ahora que tenía el dinero ese maldito se lo había llevado.

Se sentó en el sofá, estaba como ida, no lograba asimilar la situación. El hombre del que se estaba enamorando era un mentiroso, un traidor, un imbécil.  
No podía quejarse de que _"todos los hombres son iguales",_ no tenía previas experiencias de traiciones ni desilusiones, era primera vez que alguien la lastimaba de esa manera tan cruel.

Desesperada se puso algo de ropa y salió a la calle. ¿A dónde iría? No tenía idea, solo rezaba por encontrarse con ese ladrón y exigir todo lo que le arrebató.

Tocó desesperadamente la puerta de una pequeña casa a unas calles de su departamento.

— ¿Sakura? — abrió la puerta un muchacho de cabellos rubios.

— Na-Naruto

Al fin, al fin había explotado, se había arrojado a los brazos del muchacho a llorar como había aguantado toda la mañana.

Ella no acostumbraba a demostrar sus emociones, era una mujer fuerte, independiente y decidida, pocas veces se le veía derrumbarse, y era solo en el caso de que algo muy grave le había pasado, como ahora.

El joven la ayudó a entrar a su casa, se sentó junto a ella en el sofá esperando a que se tranquilizara para poder hablar.

— !Ese bastardo! — apretó los puños con rabias luego de escuchar entre sollozos la historia de su amiga.

— !Que haré ahora! !Estoy jodida Naruto, malditamente jodida!

— Tu tranquilízate ¿si? Ya encontraremos una solución a lo de la renta — se levantó del sofá — ahora lo que me preocupa es ir a partirle los dientes a ese mentiroso

— Por-favor — lo tomó del brazo — no nos apresuremos quizás... quizás tenía razones para...

— ¿!Razones!? ¿Que razones tiene ese imbécil para traicionarte así? !Sabiendo lo mucho que te esfuerzas en ese trabajo que te pagan una miseria para arrebatártelo todo! Perdóname Sakura pero la única razón que tiene es que siempre te vio la cara de idiota

Se paró prepotente junto a él — !AH! ¿Así que ahora es mi culpa? ¿Por estar con alguien que me mintió durante estos malditos tres meses? ¿Que culpa tengo yo de no darme cuenta lo que había detrás de esa máscara? No me jodas Naruto pero ni un experto se daría cuenta lo que en verdad ocultaba ¿Acaso a ti te dio mala espina alguna vez?

— No — se sentó más tranquilo — !Pero esta no se la voy a perdonar! Las cosas no le van a salir tan simples, nadie viene, traiciona a mi amiga y se va como si nada...

— Te agradecería que no te involucres en esto, Naruto, ya bastante tienes con tus problemas como para encargarte uno más

— ¿Y que harás? ¿Te las arreglarás por tus medios?

— Ya encontraré algo que hacer, pero por favor, yo me metí en esto, y yo tengo que saber como arreglarlo — pidió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Nunca pudo negarle nada a Sakura. La conocía desde la preparatoria, y desde primera instancia se volvieron grandes amigos.

— Por favor — la tomó de las manos — sé lo impulsiva que puedes llegar a ser, pero no actúes por la rabia que sientes, te puede ir mal

Rodó los ojos — ¿No era lo mismo que estabas a punto de hacer?

Se encogió de hombros — Pero yo soy hombre, y los hombres siempre actuamos sin pensar

Se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, como llevaban años haciéndolo. Hasta que una voz infantil los interrumpió.

— !Papá! — un pequeño de tres años corría a los brazos de su padre, seguido de una agitada muchacha.

— !Boruto, vuelve aquí que aún no terminas tu comida! — miró al sofá y sonrió — Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?

Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, por lo que decidió volver a su vacío departamento.  
Una vez adentro se dejó caer en el sofá, toda esa rabia que sintió por el hombre que la traicionó, se convertía en angustia y desesperación ¿Que hizo para merecer esto? Quizás nunca tuvo mucho que ofrecer a la lujosa vida que tenía su ex novio, pero siempre fue sincera con él. Ahora comenzaba a dudar si realmente llevaba la vida que tanto le presumía... ¿Quién era en verdad?

Habían pasado tres días desde que el Uchiha se marchó sin dejar rastro. Nunca conoció su departamento por lo que tampoco tenía muchas pistas de donde encontrarlo, llegó hasta a pensar si realmente el nombre que llevaba era de él.

Quedaban un par de horas para terminar su turno en la cafetería, cuando un hombre en traje de cashmere entró. Era inevitable que todas las miradas cayeran en él, era elegante y muy guapo. Tenía un rostro que ella conocía perfectamente. ¿Que hacía ese maldito en aquel lugar? Era momento de exigir varias explicaciones. Esperó a que el muchacho ocupara su mesa para entrar en acción.

— Espera Ino — detuvo a su compañera — déjame este a mí...

Se detuvo frente a su mesa con una falsa sonrisa, tomó aire para evitar un desastre, pero las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca sin parar.

— Después de todo lo que me hiciste ¿aún tienes el descaro de entrar aquí? No puedo creer la mierda de persona que eres !Maldito embustero! — gritaba con furia bajo la mirada confundida del muchacho.

La atención de todos en el café se centró en ellos dos.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para hablarme así?

— !Ah! ¿Y te atreves a negarme? No me jodas Uchiha que sabes bien lo que hiciste !Eres un ladrón, traicionero! !Eres un bastardo!

Se levantó de su mesa — A ver jovencita a mi no me faltas el respeto ¿si? ¿Sabes acaso quien soy?

— !Oh, lo sé perfectamente! Ahora vas a pagar por todo lo que me hiciste !Esta no te saldrá fácil!

— !No entiendo de que me estás hablando, loca! Ahora por favor, te agradecería que dejes de hacer un espectáculo

— !Basta, Uchiha! !Basta ya de fingir! — su rostro estaba ferviente — ¿Cómo puedes actuar con tanta naturalidad después de todo el daño que has hecho?

— ¿!Puedes explicarme que tanto daño hice!?

— !Ah! ¿Quieres que todos se enteren? !Eres un maldito impostor, poco hombre! Te atreviste a engatuzarme para acostarte conmigo y luego robar todo en mi departamento ¿y aún así te haces el desentendido? !Eres una basura!

— ¿Qué?

Una voz femenina tras el pelinegro se dejó oír.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Que significa todo esto?

EL azabache, en shock, no entendía nada, sus labios se movían como si fueran a decir algo, pero las palabras no fluían.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke? — articuló la pelirrosa en un hilo de voz

— !Karin! !Puedo explicarlo! — comenzó a ponerse nervioso, por toda la gente que se reunía al rededor de ellos para ver el show — !No sé quien diablos es esta loca, en verdad no entiendo nada!

— ¿Y la vas a negar? !Oh Sasuke ya escuché todo no tienes para qué mentir!

— !Karin de verdad no sé quien es esta mujer! — miró a Sakura — Jamás la había visto en mi jodida vida

— ¿Sa-Sasuke? — era lo único que decía Sakura, en estado de shock

— ¿Te acostaste con esta niña y aún así te haces el idiota? !Por favor ya quitémonos las máscaras!

— ¿De qué me hablas, Karin? ¿No me crees?

— !Claro que no! Sabía que este momento llegaría, te la pasas rodeado de modelos Sasuke ¿Crees que no me esperaba? Pero tranquilo, que el favor te lo devolví hace mucho tiempo

— ¿Qué? Ka-Karin no te estoy entendiendo... !Yo nunca te he traicionado!

Bufó — Siempre anticipé que me serías infiel en algún momento de tu vida, por lo que sí, los rumores siempre fueron ciertos, no me acosté una vez con Suigetsu, fueron varias y aún lo hacemos — sonrió con malicia — estamos a mano

— ¿Me mentiste? !Me mentiste durante un año! ¿Karin que diablos está pasando acá? — Golpeó la mesa

— Lo que oíste, Sasuke, solo necesitaba escuchar que lo hicieras tu también para confesártelo, por favor, no te hagas el idiota

— !Me fuiste infiel durante un año Karin! !Nos ibamos a casar!

— Deja el show Sasuke, ni tu ni yo nos tomamos esta relación en serio... — miró a Sakura — gracias por el favor — la registró de pies a cabeza — guarra

Se abalanzó sobre ella — !Cómo me llamaste! — la sujetó del cabello jalándolo fuerte — !Maldita bruja desfigurada de tanta cirugía!

— !Ah! — intentaba defenderse Karin — !Suéltame horrible frentona!

— !Sakura detente! — Intervino Ino tomándola por la cintura para alejarla de Karin

— !Déjame Ino! !Esta zorra me las va a pagar!

— !Sakura! — intervino la voz de una mujer mayor — !Que significa todo este lío!

— !Tsunade! — dijo Ino con temor, soltando a la pelirrosa

— Ino, vuelve a la cocina !El show se acabó! — gritó enfurecida

La rubia obedeció inmediatamente, Tsunade, la dueña del café, era una mujer difícil de tratar cuando se salía de quicio, y si no quería ser partícipe de la masacre, lo mejor sería huir.

— ¿Alguien va a explicarme que pasó aquí?

— Tsunade yo...

— Sakura, nunca me lo esperé de ti, me siento completamente decepcionada

— !Déjame explicarte!

— Ahora mismo vas a ordenar este desorden y luego vendrás a mi oficina !De esta no te vas a zafar!

Agachó la cabeza en un acto de aprobación.  
Suspiró agobiada ¿Hasta cuando la iba a perseguir la desgracia? Ahora le debía unas buenas disculpas al muchacho que increpó.

Se volteó a ver a Sasuke, para su suerte, Karin ya se había marchado, como la mayoría de los clientes del lugar. El azabache estaba limpiando su camisa que la cayó un poco de café cuando Sakura se abalanzó sobre su ex novia.

— Creo que te debo una disculpa — se acercó a él ofreciéndole un pañuelo

— Por favor, no me hables ¿si? Ya tuve suficiente contigo

— !Es que no me entiendes! !Te confundí con otra persona!

Bufó — Va, y por tus ocurrencias me costaste mi relación !Joder, gracias!

Se encogió de hombros — por nada...

La miró extrañado — ¿Por nada? ¿En serio crees que te lo estoy agradeciendo? !Se llama sarcasmo, loca!

— Pues deberías agradecérmelo en serio, de la que te salvé...

— ¿Que quieres decir? ¿A caso sabes algo de mí que me estás _haciendo un favor?_

— No, pero creo que hubiera sido un error que te cases con alguien que te fue infiel...

— !No te metas en mis asuntos!

— No me interesan tus asuntos, pero su conversación tampoco fue muy discreta

— Basta ¿si? No me sigas jodiendo la vida

Se sentó agobiada — Maldito Izuna... !Sigo sin tener pistas de ese embustero!

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Eh? — levantó la mirada para darse cuenta que el pelinegro la miraba confundido — Dije que sigo sin tener pistas de ese embustero

— !no, no, no! — Se sentó junto a ella — tu dijiste... Izuna ¿no es así?

— ¿Sí?

Se levantó furioso golpeándose la frente con una de sus manos y hundiendo su rostro entre ellas para ahogar un grito.

— !Ese imbécil anda haciendo de las suyas otra vez!

— ¿Qué? — se paró junto al pelinegro — ¿Lo conoces?

La miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — Es mi hermano gemelo ¿Cómo no lo notaste antes?

Bufó — Lo confundí contigo ¿cómo no notar que son iguales? Joder... Lo lamento en serio...

— No, yo lamento que lo hayas conocido, ese bastardo... !Siempre es lo mismo!

— Veo que no se llevan bien...

La miró con desprecio y suspiró.

— !Sakura te ordené que limpiaras este desastre, deja ya de perder el tiempo!

— S-sí Tsunade...

Bajó la atenta mirada del pelinegro, comenzó a ordenar el desastre que dejó al momento de abalanzarse sobre Karin. Un par de tazas rotas, café en el suelo, y su orgullo aplastado.  
Sasuke la miró una vez más, pero la pelirrosa no volvió a cruzar miradas con él.  
Se dio la vuelta para salir del café, sin otra palabra, sin ninguna otra explicación.

Últimamente se estaba preguntando mucho ¿Podría esto seguir peor? Claro que sí... Tsunade la había revocado temporalmente de su trabajo en el maid, hasta que considerara que era apta para volver. Si sus posibilidades de volver a recaudar el dinero eran escasas, ahora se habían vuelto nulas. Adiós alquiler, adiós departamento.

Después de varias horas escuchando los regaños de su jefa por su comportamiento inadecuado, Caminaba con los ánimos por el piso de vuelta a su casa.

Desde que el Uchiha quizás no tan Uchiha se había marchado, nada le salía bien.

Le quedaban solo unas calles para llegar cuando un convertible negro se interpuso frente a ella, obligándola a retroceder unos pasos para que no la arrollara.

— !Diablos que te pasa casi me matas! — gritó furiosa

— ¿Acostumbras siempre a estar de mal humor? — el joven que se encontraba dentro de el vehículo se quitó los anteojos para mirarla mejor

— Ah, eras tú... Si estás esperando unas disculpas, pues discúlpame... Si quieres algo más, lamento decirte que tu hermano me dejó en la calle

— No quiero eso — se bajó del coche — necesito hablar contigo

Se cruzó de brazos frente a él — pues habla...

— Cambia esa actitud tan agresiva ¿si? Creo que yo también te debo una disculpa, supe que te expulsaron de tu trabajo por tu encontrón con Karin

— !No me expulsaron! Es algo... temporal — el muchacho la miró extrañada — ¿Solo vienes a eso? ¿A disculparte por tu noviecita?

— Creo que dejó más que claro frente a toda la cafetería que estoy soltero...

—¿Y eso a mi qué?

— ¿Tan amargada eres siempre? — sonrió

— No — hizo un mohín — pero ha sido un día horrible ¿si? Te agradecería si dejaras de joderme

— Necesito algo de ti... Me debes una después de todo

— ¿Que yo te debo una? Lo siento cariño pero yo no te debo nada

— ¿Insultarme sin razón te parece poco? ¿Confundirme con un delincuente no es más que suficiente? Lo siento preciosa pero si no quieres que inicie acciones legales por daño psicológico será mejor que cooperes, y créeme, siempre obtengo lo que quiero

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? Si resultas ser igual de basura que tu hermano, no obtendrás nada de mí con tus amenazas

— No son amenazas — su mirada se había vuelto fría y calculadora — Pero soy una persona importante, y si no me ayudas con eso puedo hundirte, Sakura

Bufó — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— Supuestamente me caso dentro de dos meses con Karin, he invertido mucho dinero en esto y no puedo dejar que mi familia descubra que esa bruja me traicionó durante tanto tiempo, no puedo dañar mi imagen...

— No entiendo... ¿Que tengo que ver yo con que se haya arruinado tu tonta boda?

— Tienes mucho que ver — sonrió con malicia — Después de todo, por abrir esa gran boca que tienes Karin pensó que la engañé y pues... salió a la luz la arpía que era... tu arruinaste mi relación

— No querido, yo te salvé... tu arruinaste solo tu relación involucrándote con una bruja fea e interesada ¿Que acaso no conoces a las personas antes de involucrarte con ellas?

— ¿Porque no sigues tus propios consejos? Después de todo... dudo que Izuna se haya mostrado como era realmente ¿no?

Lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Jaque mate — sonrió

— Ya... me estás hartando... ve al grano ¿Que es lo que quieres de mí?

Otra vez esa maldita y sínica sonrisa.

— En cinco días se realizará una cena donde presentaría oficialmente a mi futura esposa frente a mi familia, ellos vienen de muy lejos, por lo que nunca la han visto, y pues dado que me he quedado sin novia...

— ¿Quieres que te consiga una? — bufó — ¿No tienes ya suficiente dinero como para pagar a alguien que lo haga?

— Aquí es donde entras tú, preciosa... Te quedaste sin empleo ¿no?

— ¿Y qué con eso? — lo miró confundida

— ¿No me escupiste en la cara que Izuna te había dejado en la calle? Supongo que necesitas algo con que costear tus gastos ¿o me equivoco?

Se cruzó de brazos — ¿A qué estás jugando, Uchiha?

— Te pagaré quinientos dólares si finges ser mi novia por el periodo que esté mi familia en la ciudad, además aumentaré el precio si se creen tu actuación...

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Fingiremos una boda falsa? Eres más imbécil de lo que pienso si crees que me casaré contigo

— No es necesario, ya se me ocurrirá algo para evitar esa boda... Perderé millones, lo sé... pero no puedo cancelar con mi familia y mucho menos quedar mal frente a ellos

Se llevó las manos al rostro, desesperada. Está bien, necesitaba el dinero, pero no estaba tan loca como para aceptar la oferta... Aunque... fuera jodidamente tentador.

— ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad y ya?

— No quiero decepcionarlos, ya bastante tienen con ese bastardo que tengo de hermano como para traer otra decepción más a la familia. Sakura — comenzó a alterarse — soy uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, mi estúpida boda es uno de los eventos más esperados del año ¡A la prensa puedo inventar cualquier estupidez de mi corte con Karin, pero no a mi familia!

— ¿Realmente no quieres fallarles? De todas formas les estarías mintiendo

Agachó su rostro — Será algo momentáneo... Una vez que se vayan esto se acabará y encontraré la forma de evitar que esa boda se realice...

— ¿Por qué mejor no los enfrentas y ya? Evitas todo este circo...

— ¿Realmente estás dispuesta a perder más de quinientos dólares por orgullo?

Lo miró dubitativa... Quizás... si cooperaba... podría conseguir más de lo que el Uchiha le ofrecía...

— ¿Izuna estará allí?

— No, no hablo con él hace más de cinco años, no tenía idea de que estaba en la ciudad...

— Si algo sale mal, seré yo quien confiese todo, y no me importa quedar como la miserable cafetera que confió en un embustero y se prestó para este espectáculo ¿si?

— Te doy mi palabra de que nada saldrá mal... Solo serán un par de días, después de eso tu serás libre y haremos como que este episodio nunca ocurrió

— Yo... no lo sé...

Tomó su mano entre las de él — Me debes una, Sakura... recuerda que si no fuera por ti, yo seguiría con Karin

— Y te seguirían viendo la cara de idiota

— Y tu estarías en la calle... Vamos, es algo que nos beneficia a los dos...

Dudo por un momento... ¿Que más podría salir mal? Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregar uno más a la lista, y aunque quisiera negarlo, si saldría beneficiada, tendría dinero por fingir ser novia de un imbécil igual a su ex novio, no sería tan difícil después de todo. Solo esperaba que ambos hermanos, tuvieran diferentes personalidades, porque si Sasuke era igual a Izuna, caería muerta a sus pies.

— Acepto — estiró su mano para que el Uchiha la estrechase — con una condición

— ¿Cuál?

— Una vez que tu familia se vaya, tu y yo volveremos a ser perfectos desconocidos

— Como si nada hubiese ocurrido — estrechó la mano de la pelirrosa.

Y así, Sakura Haruno, acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte, con aquel hombre que la llevaría directo a la locura.


	2. Capítulo 2

Que el alarmante sonido de su despertador, no la despertara, era indicio de que aquel día no debía trabajar, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente… Había perdido su valioso empleo por confundir a dos hermanos idénticos, pero ¿quién no lo habría hecho? Sabía que la culpa no era de ella, y aunque Tsunade trató de ser comprensiva, no podía dejar por pasado el asunto, Sakura había armado un espectáculo tremendo con esa pelirroja, que además, resultó ser una maldita infiel, si ella no le daba su merecido, nadie más lo haría, después de todo ¿cuántos problemas más le faltaban por agregar a la lista? La verdad, sentía que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Y nada podía hacer en ese pequeño departamento vacío, lo único que le quedaba era su cama, su ropa y un par de muebles, que gracias al cielo, eran demasiado grandes como para caber por la puerta, si el caso fuera contrario, aquel Uchiha no habría dudado en llevárselos.

Quiso sentarse frente al televisor, y pasar el resto de la semana tumbada en aquel sofá, pero ni eso tenía… Hundió su rostro en sus manos mientras ahogaba un grito de frustración, sus húmedos ojos amenazaban con desbordarse. Y para su mala suerte, la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Se levantó del sofá de mala gana y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa, estaba frente a ella la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

— Buenos días, _"prometida"_ — recalcó la última palabra con sorna, lo que le molestó aún más que el hecho que estuviera allí

Quiso cerrar la puerta en su cara, pero el Uchiha fue más rápido y se adentró en su pobre departamento.

— Veo que no exagerabas cuando decías que Izuna te dejó en la calle

Se dio la vuelta molesta — ¿Vienes a reírte de mí? Si es así, te pido que te vayas

— No — se acomodó y se puso serio — vine a invitarte a salir

Lo miró confundido — ¿Perdón?

— No es una cita, no pongas esa cara, pero necesitamos conocernos un poco más si vamos a fingir algo tan importante

— Si eres igual a tu hermano, no tengo ganas de conocerte "aún más"… Es más, no tenía intenciones de verte hasta el día que llegara tu familia

Bufó — Si ese fuera el caso, entonces no coincidiríamos en muchas cosas y sería un completo desastre

— ¿Coincidir? ¿Cómo en qué?

— En cómo nos conocimos, cómo te propuse que fueras mi esposa — sonrió — cómo te enamoraste de mí

Arqueó una ceja — ¿Y eso es importante?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca has tenido una relación seria? ¡Claro que esas cosas son importantes! Más aún si es tu familia quién te las pregunta

— Sigo pensando que esto es una idea terrible, además nunca he sido buena mintiendo

— Lo siento _Darling_ , pero ya has aceptado y no hay vuelta atrás, así que o tomas clases de actuación en los cuatro días restantes, o te convences a ti misma de que nuestra relación es verídica para que te salga más natural

Rodó los ojos — Como sea… Tengo hambre y tu lindo hermano me ha robado todo mi dinero ¿Por qué no me llevas a comer algo?

La miró extrañado — Tú sí que no tienes pelos en la lengua… Está bien, vámonos — la miró de pies a cabeza — pero antes, ponte otra cosa ¿sí?

Sakura cayó en cuenta que aún se encontraba con pijama… Su rostro se tiñó de rojo y luego de un pequeño grito corrió a su habitación, bajo la mirada divertida del pelinegro.

— _Creo que pasar estos días con esa loca, será más divertido de lo que pensé_

Después de treinta minutos, se encontraban en una cafetería cercana.

— ¿De verdad no piensas comer nada? — decía mientras se atragantaba con un trozo de pastel

El Uchiha solo la miraba una sonrisa.

— Ya te dije que desayuné antes de salir

— Es que esto está delicioso, nunca había comido aquí

Sonrió — Eres como una niña… Sakura ¿Qué edad tienes?

— ¿Yo? — Dio un sorbo a su taza de café — veintiuno

Adiós a esa sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro del pelinegro, ahora se veía más pálido de lo normal

— ¿Es una broma?

— ¿Por qué sería una broma? Tú tienes veintitrés ¿no?

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Izuna te dijo eso? Diablos, hasta donde más llegan sus mentiras

— ¿Mentiras? — Comenzó a toser — O sea ¿¡Qué edad tienes!?

Se cubrió medio rostro con una de sus manos mientras evitaba mirarla

— Tengo… digo… tenemos veintiséis

— ¿Veintiséis? — Se encogió de hombros — no es tanto… Con el rostro que pusiste pensé que llegabas a los cuarenta

— ¿En verdad no te molesta? ¡Soy bastante más mayor que tú!

— No seas exagerado — sonrió — además representas menos… Claro, sí me molesta el hecho de que estuve con un sujeto que hasta en su edad me mintió, pero ya nada me sorprende de él… ¿Estás seguro que su nombre es Izuna y no lo cambió?

— No, Izuna es su verdadero nombre — suspiró — Me sorprenden tus reacciones, eres tan impredecible, pensé que armarías un escándalo de esto… Otro escándalo más

— No, no es importante — siguió comiendo de su pastel — quizás sí soy un poco exagerada, pero con justas razones, como cuando te apareciste ayer en el _maid_ y te confundí con tu hermano, voy a matar a ese idiota

Agachó la cabeza mientras ocultaba una sonrisa divertida, lo había confirmado… Sakura estaba loca.

Una vez que Sasuke pagó la cuenta de su desayuno, montaron en su convertible y se adentraron en el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora? Ya me quiero ir a mi casa

— ¿A qué? ¿A aburrirte en ese departamento vacío? — sonrió burlesco

Sakura lo miró e hizo un mohín — no tienes porqué burlarte de mis desgracias

— Tranquila, en unos días tendrás tu pago por el favor que me harás

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana evitando volver a mirar al Uchiha. Sí, seguía cuestionándose si realmente necesitaba hacerle tal favor a Sasuke.  
Por una parte necesitaba hacerse del dinero de su renta en poco tiempo. Dentro de dos semanas debía pagar, y la cantidad que le ofrecía el Uchiha le sentaba bastante bien, incluso podía obtener aún más, y eso la ayudaría a restaurar algunas de las cosas que perdió. Pero por otra parte, su orgullo estaba en juego. Le incomodaba bastante el hecho de que su _prometido_ sea jodidamente igual al bastardo de su ex novio, no podía evitar mirar a Sasuke e imaginar que se trataba de Izuna, y eso le dolía. A pesar de que físicamente eran idénticos, había algo en Sasuke que la aterrizaba a la realidad y le recordaba que no, que él nunca la había lastimado, que él no era el imbécil que la dejó en la calle, que él era diferente a su hermano, pero tampoco podía ser tan confiada, porque eso mismo fue lo que la llevó a creer en alguien que quizás, nunca la amó. Su cabeza y sus emociones estaban tan revueltas, que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

— Llegamos — el azabache aparcó su coche dentro de un estacionamiento

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba, solo optó por seguir los pasos de su acompañante.

Entraron a un edificio radiante, lleno de tiendas y gente por doquier, cayó en cuenta de que estaban en el centro comercial.

— ¿Qué hacemos acá? — preguntó confundida

— Si vas a fingir ser la novia de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, necesitas usar ropa adecuada

— ¿Adecuada? ¿Tiene algo malo mi estilo de vestir?

— No — la analizó de pies a cabeza. Llevaba unos jeans apretados, una camiseta que cubría la mitad de su abdomen y botas largas, se veía bastante atractiva, pero no era apropiado para la ocasión — Pero es una cena con mi familia, necesitarás un par de trajes y algunos vestidos para la velada

— ¿Quieres que finja ser también como una de esas modelos superficiales que parecen sacadas de una caja de muñecas sin cerebro y que no tienen personalidad propia?

— Si es necesario, sí — sonrió

— Entonces mejor ve a buscar a la operada de tu ex novia, porque en ese juego yo no entraré

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero el azabache la tomó del brazo.

— No quiero que finjas ser alguien que no eres — dijo a su espalda — eres espontánea, estas un poco loca, quizás algo insoportable, pero al menos eres natural — suspiró — solo te pido que cooperes con esto, sumaré cien dólares más… Por favor

Suspiró — ¿Solo debo cambiar mi forma de vestir para la cena?

— Sí, nada más que eso, sé tú misma…

— ¿Luego puedo conservar los vestidos?

Sonrió — Tómalos como un regalo de mi parte

Se dio la vuelta — Llevamos ya seiscientos dólares, espero no te arrepientas a último momento por haber contratado a una loca — sonrió

— No hay vuelta atrás — le devolvió la sonrisa

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde entre tiendas, tiendas y más tiendas. Los gustos del Uchiha y Haruno eran totalmente opuestos. Ella tan rosa y extravagante, él tan sobrio y discreto. Terminaron por decidir que el azabache escogería las tiendas, y ella los vestidos que allí ofrecían. Así al menos se adaptarían un poco a los gustos de cada uno.

— Estoy agotada — se sentaron en una fuente a las afueras del centro comercial

— Yo también, cuando salía de compras con Karin no era tan complicado

— ¿Cómo era ella? — le preguntó curiosa

— ¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto?

Se encogió de hombros — Si no quieres, no… Pero me gustaría saber cómo era su relación, para al menos hacerme una idea de cómo actúan los

Suspiró — Karin era… todo lo contrario a ti. Era discreta, reservada, elegante — sonrió — madura, soberbia…

— Vaya — interrumpió — que aburrida

Sasuke la miró intrigado

— ¿Tú crees?

— Claro ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Me estás describiendo a una ex novia o a una anciana?

Sonrió — Eres bastante ocurrente… Creo que nuestras vidas son muy distintas después de todo.

— Pues claro, tu eres todo un empresario importante de quizás qué cosa, y yo solo una empleada en un _maid café_ que se está prestando para este show solo para pagar una estúpida renta

— ¿Cómo conociste a Izuna?

— ¿Es en serio? — dijo con sorna

El Uchiha solo se limitó a encoger sus hombros bajo un sonoro suspiro de la pelirrosa.

— Fue a las afueras del _maid. S_ i no lo has notado, soy algo torpe — sonrió — iba cargada de cajas que mi jefa encargó que me deshaga de ellas, no vi por donde caminaba y tropecé, gracias a Dios mi salvador llegó justo a tiempo antes de estrellarme contra el piso, y pues… Fue inevitable no sentirme flechada por ese idiota. Los días siguientes se paseaba por mi trabajo hasta que después de casi un mes de acoso me invitó a salir

— ¿Y por qué no te flechaste de mí cuando me viste? Después de todo, tenemos la misma cara

— Por qué tu cara ya se me hace común — rio — Pero bueno, salimos durante varios meses hasta que descubrí la verdad, y aquí estoy, vendiéndole mi alma al diablo

— Que halagadora — sonrió

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de esa arpía?

— No lo sé, creo que era la única persona que estaba conmigo por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo… O al menos eso creía, hasta ayer

— Sí que estuvimos con un par de buenos actores, eh… Qué asco de relaciones

— Sí, pero ya nos libramos de la guarra y el ladrón

Sakura dejó salir una carcajada

— ¡Eres gracioso cuando no estás en ese ridículo traje de _men in black!_

Sonrió — Y tú eres agradable cuando no andas de amargada

Se miraron con complicidad, como si todas las trancas pasadas hubieran confabulado para que ambos terminaran allí, sentados, mirándose, como si no hubiese nadie más, como si ella no estuviera tan lastimada, o él con su orgullo en el piso.

— ¡Sakura! — gritaron frente a ellos

No alcanzó a reconocer a la persona que llamó a su nombre, cuando su acompañante fue empujado y terminó sumergido en la fuente en la que se encontraban.

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó alarmada extendiéndole una mano

— ¡Sakura que haces! ¿A caso eres tonta? ¿¡Por qué sigues con este imbécil!?

Se dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, y allí tenía a su rubio favorito.

— Na-Naruto — se encogió bajo la mirada amenazante de su amigo — ¡No es lo que tú crees!

— ¡Oh claro que no lo creo! ¡Lo estoy viendo! ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo como te atreves a volver con este bastardo?

— ¡Naruto basta! — Gritó enfadada — ¡Cierra la boca de una vez y escúchame! ¡Él no es Izuna!

— ¿Cómo qué no? ¡Claro que sí lo es!

— ¿Alguien puede ayudarme? — interrumpió el empapado azabache

— Lo lamento — se dio la vuelta nuevamente para ayudar al Uchiha a salir de la fuente — ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy confundido, pero creo que deberé acostumbrarme a que me confundan con mi hermano

— ¿He-Hermano?

La pelirrosa volvió a mirar a su amigo, esta vez estaba seguro que un demonio la había poseído

— ¡Naruto! — Gritó — ¡Te dije que podría arreglármela por mí misma!

— ¡Cómo no querías que interviniera si pensé que otra vez habías vuelto a caer en ese estúpido! ¡Sabía que eras tonta pero no pensé que tanto como para creerle una vez más!

— ¡Entiende que él no es Izuna! Pero de todos modos, gracias por tu intento de defensa

— ¿Y quién es este entonces?

Se aclaró la garganta y estiró su mano — Uchiha Sasuke… Lamentablemente el gemelo del bastardo

— Uzumaki Naruto — estrechó la mano del azabache — yo creo que lo lamento

— Estoy empezando a creer que Izuna tiene más enemigos que amigos

— Perdón, yo… te confundí — lo miró de pies a cabeza — ¡Pero es que es igual!

— ¡Claro que es igual Naruto, son gemelos!

— ¿¡Entonces que haces con este si es igual!? — Levantó un dedo amenazante hacia el Uchiha — ¿También pretendes lastimar a mí Saku? ¿Eh? ¡Te las verás conmigo!

— ¡Basta! — Volvió a gritar, la ya hastiada pelirrosa — Naruto, basta.

— ¡Solo te estoy cuidando del mal!

— ¡Estás montando un espectáculo!

El rubio miró a su alrededor y notó como toda la gente miraba en su dirección.

— ¿Ustedes acostumbran a llamar la atención a donde van, no?

— Lo lamento, Sasuke… Una vez más por hacerte pasar algo así

Se encogió de hombros — Me estoy acostumbrando

— ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar? — insistió la pelirrosa

Los tres caminaron hacia una cafetería, el rubio miraba amenazante al Uchiha, la pelirrosa nerviosa caminaba en el medio, mientras que Sasuke ignoraba la situación.

— Sasuke está ayudándome a rastrear el paradero de Izuna para iniciar acciones legales, hace un par de días lo contacté y debido a la mala relación que tienen como familia me está apoyando, ¿cierto? — miró amenazante al Uchiha

— Eh, sí… — dijo nervioso — Sakura tiene todo mi apoyo para encarar a ese irresponsable

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Diablos, me comporté como un idiota

— Porque todo eso pasó hoy, es algo reciente Naruto, de todos modos te lo iba a comunicar

Suspiró — Me preocupaste, Saku… Te juro que me hirvió la sangre cuando te vi con la copia de Izuna

— ¿Copia?

— Ya, olvídalo ¿sí? De todos modos te dije que no te entrometieras

— Soy impulsivo, lo sabes — sonrió avergonzado, en eso, comenzó a sonar su móvil — con su permiso

El Uchiha esperó a que el rubio se alejara de su mesa

— ¿Cómo que no sabes mentir? — sonrió

— ¿Eh? — Dijo sorprendida — ¡No puedo decirle a Naruto que soy la concubina de la copia de Izuna!

— ¿Hasta cuándo me dirán así? Y… ¿Concubina? — se sonrojó

— No te lo tomes a mal — sonrió — Pero Naruto no puede saberlo, la verdad es que nadie puede saberlo

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Cómo reaccionarías si tu mejor amiga, que es como tu hermana, te dice que fingirá ser la esposa de un excéntrico empresario solo por dinero porque su jefa la removió de su empleo por golpear a una guarra que además era la novia de la persona que es malditamente igual al bastardo que robó todo incluyendo el dinero de la renta del mes? — levantó una ceja

— Creería que no le queda una pizca de cordura, y además intentaría cualquier cosa para evitar que jueguen con ella

— ¿Ves? — dijo victoriosa

— Pero yo no voy a jugar contigo, ambos sabemos las condiciones

— Pero eso Naruto no lo sabe, no lo entenderá y no tiene por qué saberlo

— ¿Confías en él?

— Claro, lo conozco de toda la vida

— Entonces debieras ser sincera con él, quizás pueda ayudarte más de lo que yo podría

— Conozco a Naruto y no se lo tomaría nada bien, lo hago para protegerlo, él tiene sus propios problemas, no quiero causarle uno más…

— Él también hace las cosas para protegerte

— ¿Sabes que sí Naruto se entera de esto, te quedas sin novia cierto? O me ayudas con la mentira o enfrentas a tu familia, estamos en la misma situación Uchiha, ninguno de los dos quiere herir a las personas que quiere… Yo no quería entrar en este juego pero ya me involucré, y no terminará hasta que el show acabe

Suspiró — Creo que esto se está complicando más de lo que esperaba…

— Ni que lo digas…

— Ya volví — se sentó el rubio — Hinata dijo que vayas a cenar esta noche a la casa, Bolt te extraña

— Claro — sonrió

Miró al pelinegro — Tú también puedes venir

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

— Si, le comenté a Hinata lo que pasa y bueno, si estas ayudando a mi Saku a encontrar al bastardo, queremos ayudar también

— No-no es necesario, no quiero molestar

— No, al contrario, nos gustaría conocerte mejor — sonrió — no quiero seguir creyendo que la pelirrosa está viéndose con el doble de Izuna, por eso quiero conocer a Sasuke

— Na-Naruto — Sakura lo miró con algo de decepción en sus ojos, no quería engañar a la persona que más quería en el mundo, pero no podía tampoco sincerarse con él, no lo entendería.


	3. Capítulo 3

Después de que el Uchiha la dejara en su vacío departamento, se dejó caer en el sofá, como últimamente acostumbraba a hacerlo.  
¿En qué momento todo cambió? Si miraba hace unas semanas atrás, su vida era perfecta. Tenía un empleo, dinero, un novio… No quería creer que una mísera persona era la causante de todas sus desgracias.

La vida de Sakura nunca fue como en los cuentos de hadas, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre le buscó el lado bueno a las cosas, y eso la hacía perfecta.  
Después de que su padre la abandonara cuando tenía seis años, comenzó a valerse por sí misma. Su madre, enferma, no podía cargar con el peso de criar sola a una niña, por lo que su independencia y madurez fueron los que la ayudaron a seguir.  
A lo dieciocho años se enfrentaba sola al mundo, tal vez tuvo que abandonar muchos de sus sueños, muchas de sus metas, pero ahí estaba, sobreviviendo, siempre con esa radiante sonrisa… y a pesar de todo, ella no se sentía sola, no se sentía tan vacía como ahora.

Era difícil pensar que toda la fortaleza que construyó por años la derrumbara un hombre que ya ni siquiera conocía, era como si todo su esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie lo derribara un extraño, porque ahora eso era Izuna, un extraño.  
Y era más difícil saber que la persona que le tendía una mano era idéntica al causante de su sufrimiento. Sabía que Sasuke era lo opuesto a Izuna, quizás Izuna fingió la personalidad de su hermano, y eso le daba plena desconfianza, pero algo en su interior la hacía sentir segura con él.

Sabía que esta vez no involucraría sentimientos, no estaba dispuesta a ser el juego de otro Uchiha, pero si el azabache seguía mirándola de esa manera, caería a sus pies de la misma forma que hizo con su hermano, era una mujer después de todo, y nadie podría resistirse a tal encanto masculino.

Cuando decidió levantarse del sofá vio que ya era tarde, Sasuke pasaría por ella dentro de una hora para ir a lo de Naruto.

Tomó una ducha rápida, cerró los ojos y suspiró fuerte, como si el agua que escurría por su cuerpo se llevara todos sus problemas y preocupaciones, no iba a doblegarse por nadie, no otra vez.  
Miró su cuerpo desnudo frente al espejo y se repitió mil veces _"eres fuerte, no te dejarás llevar por nadie más"._ La personalidad fuerte y espontánea que mostraba frente a la gente, ocultaba lo vulnerable y débil que se sentía en su soledad, pero nunca dejó que sus problemas fueran más fuertes que sus ganas de seguir.

La noche era cálida, por lo que optó por unos shorts blancos, una camiseta y un sweater delgado color rosa pálido.  
Terminaba de dar los últimos toques a su maquillaje cuando la puerta sonó.

— Que puntual eres — dijo burlesca

— Estoy nervioso — se adentró en el departamento mientras seguía a la pelirrosa

— ¿Nervioso? ¿De qué?

— De decir algo inapropiado y tu amigo nos descubra

— Si evitas el tema, Naruto ni siquiera lo recordará — sonrió mientras se aplicaba labial — además solo iremos a comer, luego de eso nos marchamos

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo también? Acordamos que no involucraríamos más gente en esto

Lo miró con sorna — jamás acordamos eso, además… es solo para que Naruto se quede tranquilo de que no eres igual a tu hermano… O eso supongo

— ¡Claro que no soy igual yo no te lastimaría!

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirarlo confundida, mientras él esquivaba su mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

Soltó una pequeña risa — Eres divertido, Sasuke

— No te rías — dijo avergonzado

Si había una diferencia notable en las personalidades de ambos hermanos era esa. Izuna se mostraba seguro y galante, confiado y seductor. En cambio Sasuke, era frío, calculador, quizás un poco soberbio, pero era capaz de volverse tímido y vulnerable frente a cualquier situación que lo avergonzara, sabía que si seguía conociendo a Sasuke, no quedaría rastro de su frialdad. Aunque aún no estaba segura de si quería correr ese riesgo.

Al momento en el que llegaron a casa de los Uzumaki, de inmediato se sintió un ambiente familiar y acogedor. Y siempre lo había sentido así.

Cuando su padre las abandonó y tuvieron que cambiar de ciudad, las primeras personas que las hicieron sentir acogidas fueron los Uzumaki. Minato y Kushina eran su segunda familia. A pesar de no tener lazos parentescos, las recibieron en su casa como si fueran parte de ellos. Kushina y su madre fueron amigas durante toda la vida, y cuando se enteraron de su situación, no dudaron en abrir las puertas de su casa.  
Por esa razón, Naruto siempre fue como un hermano para ella.

— Bienvenidos a casa — sonrió Hinata, la esposa de Naruto

— Gracias — dijeron ambos al unísono

Para Sasuke se hacía algo incómodo y fuera de lo común estar allí. Sakura lo notó en su rostro.  
Él tan acostumbrado a las luces, al espacio, a la elegancia… Se encontraba en una pequeña casa de vecindario, con gente que no conocía.

Todo lo que pensaba en ese momento se esfumó cuando vio la sonrisa del azabache al cargar en sus brazos a Bolt. El rubor en sus mejillas fue inevitable.

— ¿Estás bien, Sakura? — le sonrió

— Sí… — tartamudeó — No sabía que te gustaban los niños

— No sabes nada de mí, crees que me conoces por ser hermano de Izuna, pero ya te dije… Somos completamente diferentes

Y tan solo eso le faltó para aumentar el fervor en su rostro.

— Iré a ayudar a Hinata en la cocina — salió avergonzada

— Hace tiempo no la veía así — dijo Naruto entrando a la sala de estar

— ¿así como? — respondió e Uchiha meciendo al pequeño en sus brazos

Se encogió de hombros — Así de boba… ni con… ni con Izuna

Sasuke lo miró extrañado, la verdad no entendía a qué se refería

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía — Olvídalo ¿Quieres un poco de vino?

Sirvió ambas copas ofreciéndole una al azabache.

— ¿Sabes? No puedo evitar el confundirte con Izuna y sentir desconfianza de ti… es algo… obvio ¿no? — En su mirada se reflejaba algo de dolor — no quiero ver llorar a mi Saku otra vez

— No te preocupes, no tengo otras intenciones con Sakura que no sean laborales — evitó mirarlo a los ojos

— Tal vez, pero eso es lo que piensas tú… Conozco a Sakura de toda la vida, y sé que es una niña que se encanta fácilmente cuando alguien le tiende su mano

— Creo que ese tema ya lo hablamos, sé que está muy dolida con lo que ocurrió recientemente, pero no pretendo involucrarme con ella, tampoco despertar sentimientos en ella, solo quiero ayudarla a cerrar esa herida, después de todo… A mí también me beneficia enjuiciar a mi hermano

— Solo te pido, que sea cual sea la situación en la que se encuentran, si sientes que la lastimarás de algún modo, te alejes de ella, Saku no ha tenido una vida fácil, y aunque no se le note, es muy vulnerable y delicada — apretó sus puños — no toleraría verla derrumbarse otra vez, menos por un imbécil

— Te doy mi palabra de que no le haré daño, no está dentro de mis planes atraerla a mí…

Quizás mentía, quizás no… Nadie más que el propio Uchiha sabía el peso de sus palabras.

— ¡La cena está lista!

Todo procedió con tranquilidad, la personalidad de Sasuke se dejó ver, para demostrar que de Izuna él no tenía nada. Además de darse a conocer, logró ver en Sakura una faceta que él no había tenido la oportunidad de ver hasta ahora, una actitud familiar, dulce, maternal, sabía que si no lograba separar lo laboral con lo sentimental, no podría escaparse de los encantos de la pelirrosa, ella realmente estaba llena de sorpresas.

— ¡Hinata te amo la cena estuvo deliciosa! — dijo un rubio sonriente mientras estiraba sus brazos

— ¡Na-naruto yo también te amo! — respondió avergonzada

Sakura rodó los ojos — Ya van a empezar…

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios del azabache, provocando que la pelirrosa lo mirara con ternura.

La televisión encendida en la sala de estar, hizo que la atención de Naruto se centrara en ella, no por que quisiera ver algo en especial, si no por, justamente, la noticia que estaban transmitiendo.

 _"_ _El famoso y prestigioso empresario Sasuke Uchiha adelantó su fecha de matrimonio para realizarse dentro de un mes. Al parecer está tan ansioso de contraer nupcias con la modelo de alta costura, Karin, que no pudo esperar para hacerla su esposa"_

Y ese fue el momento exacto, en el que el corazón de Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo por completo.

— ¿¡Así que te vas a casar!? — gritó Naruto emocionado — ¡Felicidades, Sasuke!

En shock, así se encontraba el azabache, sin responder, sin respirar.  
Y de igual manera, la pelirrosa lo miraba.

— Con su permiso — se levantó — necesito… aire

Salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el jardín trasero, seguido por Sakura.  
Se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos mientras caminaba dando vueltas, balbuceando algo que ni él lograba entender.

— Sasuke…

— ¡Esa harpía! ¡Karin arregló todo esto para joderme! — se golpeaba una y otra vez la cabeza — ¡Ahora sí que estoy en aprietos!

— Sasuke yo…

— ¡No! ¡Sakura no! ¡No puedo seguir con esto! — la miró asustado

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — preguntó confundida

— No te seguiré involucrando más en mis problemas… Sakura ¡adelantó el matrimonio sabiendo que ya no se va a realizar! ¿Qué pretende? ¿Dejarme plantado en el altar? ¿Avergonzarme frente a las cámaras? Sea lo que sea, esto ya se descontroló, no quiero que sigas este estúpido juego — comenzó a sacar su cartera — Te daré el dinero que te prometí por el tiempo perdido, pero yo…

— ¡Basta! — Interrumpió tirando su cartera al piso — ¿Podrías preguntarme a mí también qué es lo que demonios quiero? No te involucraste en esto solo, también es parte mi culpa, si te vas a ir al infierno, nos iremos juntos ¿sí? Después de todo… ¡Ya soy parte de esto!

— No quiero que salgas lastimada… Karin es muy vengativa cuando se lo toma personal…

— ¡No me importa como salgan las cosas! Te hice una promesa, yo te ayudaría en esto y tú me ayudarías con lo de la renta, no dejaré que esa vieja se entrometa, ya veremos qué hacer con lo del matrimonio… Quieras o no, el juego empezó en el momento que nos encontramos Sasuke, ya no hay vuelta atrás…

— Mi familia estará acá en 3 días, luego de eso quedarán solo unas semanas para la boda… ¿Qué pretendes hacer, eh? — dijo molesto

— Ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras, nuestro principal problema es encargarnos de tu familia… haré lo que sea necesario para no dañar tu imagen, incluso si eso implica pintar mi cabello de rojo para parecerme a esa guarra — sonrió

— Estás loca… nadie en su sano juicio estaría dispuesto a cargar con todo el peso que se ha creado… Este problema ya perdió el control…

— Lo acabas de decir, estoy loca — volvió a sonreírle — siempre supe que correría un gran riesgo si aceptaba trabajar contigo, quizás nunca imaginé a los niveles que llegaría, pero aun así quise arriesgarme ¿Qué es la vida si no está llena de locuras y problemas?

Suspiró cansado mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos — Gracias, la verdad es que solo, no sabría que hacer…

Solo sonrió, como lo había hecho en ese último momento. A pesar de la fortaleza de sus decisiones, por dentro estaba dolida, no quería seguir enfrentándose a eso, no era capaz de afrontar tantos problemas, donde la mayoría ni siquiera eran de ella, pero ya se había involucrado, no podía hacer nada más que estar junto a la persona que le tendió una mano. Sakura realmente se estaba quemando en el infierno.

Los siguientes días no tuvo noticias de Sasuke, pensaba que se había arrepentido, pero si tal fuese su decisión, de todos modos se lo habría hecho saber.  
Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Si los planes seguían como habían acordado, aquella tarde conocería a los padres de su _prometido._

Aún no se lograba entender cómo es que ellos no tenían idea de quién era Karin, ni siquiera en una foto… ¿Tan discreto era el Uchiha con sus relaciones? A pesar de que ambos eran personas reconocidas, jamás los vio en alguna portada, o en la web en alguna fotografía juntos, a penas sí se hablaba de su relación. Claro, si debía fingir ser la novia de un importante empresario, debía averiguar un poco de su vida ¿no?

 _"_ _Sasuke Uchiha, veintiséis años. Nacido en Tokio. Su padre es un conocido empresario con negocios en Europa, mientras su madre es una famosa diseñadora de modas Londinense. No se conocen más detalles de su vida."_ Eso, la verdad, la dejaba igual que en el comienzo, no sabía nada del Uchiha, más de lo que había logrado conocer durante esos días.

A pesar de sus intentos por lograr una buena presentación, luego del problema con Karin nunca se pusieron de acuerdo con detalles sobre su "relación", por lo que estar nerviosa era poco para cómo se sentía.

Tomó un largo baño, guardó su ropa en una maleta, sobre todo la que Sasuke le había regalado, se vistió como solía hacerlo cuando estaba sola en casa… A pesar de no tener noticias de él, tenía la esperanza de que apareciera… No podía haber montado tal espectáculo para no llevarlo a cabo ¿sí?

El reloj marcaba las 14 horas. Comenzaba a rendirse, hasta que la puerta de su departamento sonó, volviendo el nudo en su estómago.

Abrió suavemente para encontrarse con un eufórico azabache, desaliñado, como si llevara días sin dormir.

— ¡Sakura! — la tomó de los hombros — ¡Bésame!


	4. Capítulo 4

Sus ojos como dos grandes platos no se despegaban de él.

— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Sasuke?! — le gritó una vez que pudo reaccionar a la vez que su rostro se teñía de rojo

— Lo siento — se cubrió el rostro con las manos — yo… Estoy nervioso

Suspiró — ¿Y para qué diablos querías besarme?

— ¿No hacen eso los novios? — dijo indiferente

— Los de verdad, Uchiha, los novios de verdad hacen eso, no los falsos

Se encogió de hombros — Da igual, ¿Estás lista?

— ¿Eh? — Preguntó sorprendida — ¿Ya nos vamos?

— Sí, afuera hay un taxi esperándonos

Como hace días, sintió que el nudo en su estómago se hacía más y más fuerte, quería correr de allí y desaparecer, pero ya había firmado su sentencia, y no existía trato que la invalide. Sakura acababa de entrar en la boca del lobo.

La ayudó a bajar sus cosas y guardarlas en el portaequipaje del taxi. Durante la hora que duró el trayecto, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, pero la tensión cortaba el aire.

El viaje en avión, tampoco fue diferente. Sentados uno junto al otro, mirando a la nada, con el estómago revuelto y el corazón en un hilo. De vez en cuando un sonoro suspiro rompía la tensión, pero luego volvía.

Dos jodidas horas mordiéndose la lengua para no joder la situación con alguna de sus ocurrencias. Sakura era una persona especial, y cada vez que se sentía nerviosa, metía la pata.

— ¿A qué hora llegarán tus padres? — fue lo primero que pudo articular cuando cogieron el taxi que los llevaría a su hotel

— No tengo idea… — dijo en un susurro

Llegaron finalmente a un pequeño pueblo rústico. Hermosamente ambientada y tranquila. La gran mayoría de las casas era enorme, elegantes, se notaba a leguas el tipo de gente que vivía allí, todos de la misma calaña que el Uchiha.  
El taxi se estacionó frente a un gran hotel. Todo tenía un estilo Veneciano, Sakura estaba maravillada con el lugar. Ni en el mejor de sus sueños se habría imaginado en un lugar como ese.

— El hotel es de mis tíos. La cena familiar se realizará dentro de una semana en el jardín real — suspiró

Notaba a leguas que Sasuke estaba tanto o más nervioso que ella.

Tomaron el elevador hasta el último piso. La habitación era hermosa, amplia, tranquila, pero tenía un gran problema. Solo una cama pudo distinguir en el lugar. Por el momento, prefirió no hacer énfasis en eso.

— Desempaca tus cosas y ponte cómoda, necesito tomar un baño para relajarme

Afirmó con la cabeza mientras seguía a Sasuke con la mirada, quien se dirigía al baño del lugar y cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Dio un enorme suspiro, de alivio. Ya estaba allí, ya no podía arrancar, ahora solo le quedaba actuar.

¿Cómo serían los padres de Sasuke e Izuna? ¿La aceptarían en la familia o serían tan refinados como el lugar? ¿Daría una buena impresión o no convencería a nadie?

Dejó sus cosas a un costado mientras recorría la habitación.*  
En la entrada, había una gran sala de estar, toda la habitación era de tonos rojos y blancos. Era elegante y acogedora. A un costado había una enorme cama, donde fácilmente podrían dormir cuatro personas sin rozarse. Al otro costado, una puerta de roble, donde Sasuke había entrado anteriormente. Al final de la sala de estar, había un gran bar, y junto a este, un enorme balcón con una alberca. ¿Todo eso era real? Decidió salir al balcón para tomar un poco de aire y deleitarse con el hermoso paisaje que el lugar le ofrecía.

En cierto punto, se sentía tan bien de estar allí, sentía que todo lo que haría de ahora en adelante debía valer la pena, que toda su actuación sea tan creíble que ella misma se convenciera que estaba a punto de contraer nupcias con su enamorado, pues no desperdiciaría ni un segundo en ese hermoso lugar.

Se recostó sobre la enorme cama, y sin darse cuenta, se durmió profundamente sobre ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Una hora quizás, cuando sentía que un enorme brazo la movía intentando que despertase.

— Sakura — susurraba — Sakura despierta

— Hmph — se incorporó suavemente en la cama mientras frotaba sus ojos — ¿Qué hora es?

— Son las seis — dijo esquivando su mirada — Acabo de recibir una llamada de mi madre

Se sentó sobre exaltada — ¿Ya están aquí?

Acertó con la cabeza.

Y el nudo en el estómago volvía a aparecer.

— Quiere que nos reunamos a cenar con mi padre, a las ocho

Lo miraba, no podía dejar de mirarlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, pero estaba como ida. Tragó con dificultad, mientras afirmaba, casi mecánicamente, con la cabeza.

— Ahora empieza el verdadero reto…

Se dejó caer nuevamente de espaldas a la cama.

— Saldremos de esta juntos, te prometo que todo estará bien

Claro, eran promesas que ni ella sabía si podría cumplir, pero se esforzaría al máximo por lograrlo, ya estaban allí, ya estaba comenzando su actuación como la futura señora Uchiha.

Dejó que el agua de la regadera se llevaba hasta la última pizca de nerviosismo que había en ella.  
Sakura siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer de carácter fuerte y decidida, aunque solo fuera pantalla. Ahora debía reforzar más aun sus cualidades, para darle al Uchiha la seguridad que le faltaba.

7:30 y seguía dentro del baño lidiando con "cuál era el atuendo perfecto para la ocasión".  
7:50 y Sasuke comenzaba a golpear la puerta para que se apurara.

— ¡Ya voy! — Gritaba, nerviosa, al otro lado de la puerta, sin saber si estaba lista.

Pero de todos modos, giró el pomo de la puerta, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del azabache.

— ¿Co-cómo luzco? — dijo tímida, evitando el mirarle a los ojos

El primer vestido que utilizó para conocer a los padres de su "prometido" era uno simple, de color azul sobrio, que Sasuke había elegido para ella.  
Pero el cuerpo que tenía Sakura, se alejaba de lo simple. El corte del vestido a la altura de su cintura, la resaltaba completamente, haciéndola ver estilizada, sensual y sofisticada.

Él llevó su mano a su boca, mientras giraba el rostro para que ella no notara lo ferviente que se volvía.

— Luces… bien — se limitó a decir

Pero él sabía que "bien" no era lo que la definía. Hermosa, divina, sexy… Términos más adecuados para referirse a la pelirrosa.

Ambos suspiraron mientras él ofrecía su brazo para salir de la habitación.

Bajaron juntos en el elevador, hasta el salón principal, donde la cena estaba a punto de comenzar.

Antes de entrar al salón, ambos se detuvieron, como por inercia.

— ¿Estás lista? — dijo nervioso

— No, pero ya que… — Se soltó del brazo de Sasuke para esta vez tomar su mano, así ambos se sentirían más tranquilos, o eso creían.

El último suspiro, y sus pies se adentraron al salón.

La mano de Sasuke explotaría en cualquier momento por la fuerza con que Sakura la sostenía.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

— No lo…

— ¡Sasuke! — escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas

Y al voltearse, la notó.

Hermosa, refinada, delicada, fina, femenina. La mujer más elegante que sus ojos distinguían. Una enorme sonrisa y una mirada llena de ternura le daba indicios de que era ella, la madre de los Uchiha.

— Ma-madre — sonrió nervioso Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella

— Hijo — acercó una mano a su rostro para acariciarlo — estás más alto

— Gra-gracias — no podía evitar el temblor en su voz — Madre — carraspeó — te presento a… a mi prometida… Haruno Sakura

El aire en los pulmones de la pelirrosa se había esfumado, su corazón se detuvo y su cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿Cómo iba ella, una simple _maid_ sin ingresos ni estudios, ser aceptada por una mujer que irradiaba aires de grandeza?

Optó por lo más simple, se inclinó levemente en señal de saludo.

— ¡Mu-mucho gusto, estaba ansiosa por conocerla! — dijo con la voz más alzada de lo normal

Y esa fue la primera metida de pata de Haruno, o eso creía.

La mujer, en vez de verla con desprecio, la miraba llena de alegría.

— Uchiha Mikoto — sonrió — ¡eres realmente encantadora!

Los ojos color jade se llenaron de brillo, las inseguridades e inquietudes se habían ido.

Le devolvió la sonrisa llena de ilusión.

— Eres realmente muy linda — le dijo — Gracias por estar junto a mi hijo

La miró sorprendida — No-no tiene nada que agradecerme ¡Yo soy muy afortunada de estar junto a él!

Nuevamente esa sonrisa que la estaba derritiendo.

— Pasemos a nuestra mesa, Fugaku ya debe estar allí

Ambos asistieron mientras seguían a Mikoto.

— Buena actuación — susurró riendo el pelinegro al oído de Sakura

— No molestes, estoy nerviosa — le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo

Llegaron finalmente a su mesa, donde un hombre serio, con aires altanero y lleno de seguridad los esperaba.

— Sasuke — se acercó a él tomándolo por el hombro — te ves más hombre

— Supongo… — Apretó a la pelirrosa más aun de su mano — Papá, ella es mi prometida, Haruno Sakura

Y con los mismos nervios anteriores volvió a presentarse.

— Yo… ¡Mucho gusto, Uchiha-san, Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de usted!

¿Uchiha-san? ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Y cuando Sasuke le había dicho algo sobre sus padres? Segunda metida de pata de Haruno.

El serio hombre cambió su semblante por una sonrisa débil — El gusto es mío, y bienvenida a la familia

¿A qué temía Sasuke? ¿Por qué no era capaz de enfrentar a su familia y decir la verdad si ellos se mostraban tan comprensivos y acogedores?

*Para hacerse una idea, busquen en google " habitación estilo Veneciano"

Gracias por leerme


	5. Capítulo 5

La cena era tranquila, la verdad es que los padres de Sasuke la hicieron sentir muy cómoda, contando anécdotas de su infancia que lo llenaban de vergüenza, nadie jamás se imaginaría que esas tres personas sentadas con ella eran sumamente poderosos. Le extrañó el hecho de que jamás alguien mencionó el nombre de Izuna allí.

Tercer error de Sakura, su teléfono comenzó a sonar melódicamente, escuchándose en todo el salón. Con las mejillas rojas se levantó rápidamente mientras repetía "lo siento" unas veinte veces.

Salió de allí para esconderse en uno de los pasillos que llevaba el elevador y contestar su móvil.

— ¿Bueno?

— _¿Sakura? Soy Tsunade_

— Tsu… ¡Tsunade! — Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa — ¿Pasó algo?

— _Llamaba para decirte que TenTen está enferma, por lo que necesito urgentemente que vuelvas a trabajar mañana_

— ¡¿Qué?! Lo… lo lamento Tsunade, pero no me encuentro en la ciudad

— _Sakura, estás poniendo en juego tu trabajo, sabes que aún estas a prueba después de tu incidente_

— Lo sé, y lo lamento mucho pero… tuve que viajar de urgencia

— Sakura — llamó Sasuke junto a ella — mis padres quedaron preocupados porque saliste de allí ¿todo bien?

— _¿Sakura? ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás con un muchacho? ¡No me digas que estas con tu novio!_

Si algo tenía que criticarle a Tsunade, es que era realmente entrometida.

— No… no es mi novio — comenzó a ponerse aún más nerviosa bajo la mirada confundida de Sasuke

— Sakura — insistía él — por favor, estamos en una cena de compromiso, no puedes llegar y levantarte así

— _¡Por qué no me dijiste que vas a casarte! Lo hubieras dicho antes, tómate el tiempo que quieras, cuando vuelvas te pasas por mi oficina, adiós_

Y allí, todo se derrumbó, otra persona más involucrada en la mentira. Lamentablemente debía seguir el juego con Tsunade también, no estaba dispuesta a perder su trabajo.

— ¡Demonios Sasuke! ¿No podías esperar a que termine de hablar? — dijo enojada mientras volvía dando zancadas a la mesa mientras el azabache la seguía.

Volvió a sentarse mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

— ¿Todo bien, Sakura? Te levantaste muy rápido, quedamos preocupados

— Si, era una llamada de mi jefa si podía hacer un reemplazo el día de mañana

— ¿En que trabajas, Sakura? — preguntó Mikoto alegremente

— En un maid

Dijo tranquila, sin tomar el peso de lo que acababa de decir. La quinta metida de pata, y esperaba que fuera la última. Se puso nerviosa, de igual forma Sasuke también se sintió así. Los padres de este se miraban confundidos. Ahora sí que se había jodido todo… ¿Cómo un empresario tan importante iba a casarse con una simple camarera? Quería salir de allí corriendo y no volver a ver a nadie que llevase ese apellido.

— ¿Un maid café? — preguntó Fugaku

— ¡Que divertido! — dijo Mikoto

— ¿Eh? — preguntó confundida la pareja al unísono

— ¡Debes verte muy linda en uno de esos trajes de mucama! Por eso mi muchacho se enamoró de ti ¡eres tan sencilla y dulce!

Seguían allí, confundidos, impactados, mirándose, mirándolos. ¿La mamá de Sasuke realmente estaba cuerda?

— Pues sí — irrumpió Sasuke trayendo de vuelta a Sakura de su shock — se ve hermosa en su traje de maid — sonrió mientras la miraba

Ella no entendía nada ¿era verdad? ¿Era mentira? ¿Realmente creían todo lo que hablaban? Solo se limitó a sonreír de forma nerviosa.

El resto de la cena fue ¿extraña? Si, así podía definirla. La madre de Sasuke era tan alegre y humilde, su padre, aunque hablo muy poco, era bastante acogedor, seguía insistiendo ¿Por qué él les tenía tanto miedo de no poder enfrentarlos? Se notaba a leguas que eran personas comprensivas y amorosas, incluso ella estaba a punto de decirles la verdad solo para que la abracen y le digan que todo estará bien.

— Espero podamos reunirnos a almorzar mañana también ¿tienen algún inconveniente? — preguntó el padre de este

— Ninguno — esta vez, fue la pelirrosa quién respondió — sería un gusto poder compartir otra vez con ustedes — sonrió

— ¡Cada vez me convenzo más de que es mi hijo quien no te merece, eres realmente encantadora! — comenzó a reír Mikoto

— Buenas noches — dijo el azabache serio, mientras ofrecía un brazo a la pelirrosa para salir de allí

Se acercaron al pasillo del elevador, cuando Sakura lo soltó bruscamente del brazo, con una mirada llena de resentimiento.

— ¡No puedo seguir con esto!

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó confundido

— ¡Tus padres son increíbles! Yo no… — comenzó a sollozar — no quiero hacerles daño

Suspiró — yo tampoco pero… ya nos involucramos en la mentira, Sakura

— ¡Renuncio! ¡Sasuke renuncio a esto! — le gritaba — no se lo merecen, estoy segura que te entenderán

— ¡Tú eres la que no entiende! — Comenzó a alterarse — ¡No es tan fácil como crees!

— Tus padres son personas maravillosas Sasuke, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ni siquiera pensaría en hacerles daño con esta mentira… ¡eres un monstruo!

— ¡Si estuvieras en mi lugar entenderías porque no puedo decir la verdad!

— ¡No seas hipócrita Sasuke! ¡Tú comenzaste todo eso, es claro que no te duele ni un poco mentirles!

— ¡No quiero decepcionarlos otra vez Sakura!

Comenzó a botar lágrimas — No se lo merecen…

El azabache escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban, sin previo aviso, tomó a Sakura del rostro, mientras susurraba en sus labios "perdóname" para juntarlos con los de él. Un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de la pelirrosa. Sin entender porque lo había hecho, se dejó llevar por el dulce contacto de su acompañante.

— Oh, lo lamento — Escuchó decir a sus espaldas, era Mikoto — venía a preguntarle a Sakura si mañana por la mañana querría acompañarme a hacer unas compras

Ahora entendió todo, él la había besado para que su madre no notara que habían estado discutiendo. Las caricias que propinó en su rostro, eran para limpiar sus lágrimas.

— Si — suspiró mientras miraba a Sasuke — estaría encantada de acompañarte

Sonrió — gracias, buenas noches

Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí y dejarlos nuevamente solos.

— Una semana… solo una semana aguantaré esto… no quiero ver a tus padres decepcionados… luego de eso, tu les dirás toda la verdad

Caminó hasta el elevador bajo la mirada del Uchiha

— ¡Y no vuelvas a besarme! — gritó eufórica y avergonzada mientras las puertas se cerraban frente a él, dejándolo allí, solo, confundido y con los labios húmedos.

Suspiró mientras se recostaba sobre la pared. Estaba loca, realmente ella estaba loca.

Prefirió no molestar a Sakura por un rato. Salió al jardín y encendió un cigarrillo, mientras dejaba que el humo que exhalaba se llevara toda la angustia que sentía.  
Ella tenía razón ¿Por qué era tan cobarde de no enfrentar a sus padres? Ellos eran buenos, siempre lo habían sido con él, pero no quería decepcionarlos… No otra vez, ya les trajo bastantes problemas hace unos años, no merecían volver a pasar por tanto dolor. Sería mejor fingir por un tiempo, luego inventaría algo, quizás que él la engañó, o que Sakura se tuvo que marchar a otro país por temas familiares, para evitar esa tonta boda y no volver a hablar del tema jamás.

Estaba agobiado, maldecía el día en el que entró a ese maid y la conoció, si no fuera por ella, aún seguiría en pie su boda, y no tendría que fingir nada. Si no fuera por ella, seguiría sintiéndose bien consigo mismo. Si no fuera por ella, su cabeza y su corazón estarían tranquilos. Si no fuera por ella, se habría casado con una mujer que jamás lo amó. Si no fuera por ella, nunca hubiese conocido los sentimientos que le provocaba, y Karin nunca despertó. Sakura era su cruz y su maldición.

— ¿Sasuke? Pensé que ya se habían ido a dormir ¿Todo bien?

Su padre, siempre tan inoportuno.

— Si, si… ya me iba — apagó la colilla del cigarrillo con su pie mientras se daba la vuelta para entrar al edificio.

— ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Tan inoportuno… pero lo conocía tan bien.

Suspiró — Estoy algo… cansado… debe ser por el viaje…

— ¿Y Sakura?

— Subió a la habitación

— ¿Estaban discutiendo?

— No… — su padre lo miró penetrantemente — ¿Es tan evidente?

— Se escucharon sus gritos en todo Japón — rio

Sasuke se paralizó — ¿Qué escuchaste?

— Nada, no te preocupes, no nos entrometeremos en sus problemas… bueno… al menos yo… tu madre es un poco más… mangoneada

Sonrió — Si, siempre lo ha sido

— ¿Está todo bien? ¿Sakura está bien?

— Si, padre… supongo que se encontraba algo nerviosa por todo esto

— ¿Somos nosotros el problema?

 _Si… ninguno de los dos quiere lastimarlos con esta mentira._

— No… son temas… — suspiró — de pareja

— Te daré un consejo ahora que te vas a casar… — lo tomó del hombro — nunca se duerman estando enojados, no saben cómo puede cambiar su vida de la noche a la mañana

Suspiró una vez más — Si… supongo que… solo necesitaba dejarla sola un poco

— Es una mujer increíble, hijo, no la dejes ir — sonrió — buenas noches

Fugaku entró al edificio, dejando a Sasuke aún más confundido allí.  
¿Qué no la deje ir? Claro que no podía dejarla ir, si Sakura desaparecía, su plan se iba a la mierda. Pero sabía que su padre no se refería a eso… Y él tampoco pensaba así…

Prendió otro cigarrillo, esperando que esta vez, sus ideas se aclararan un poco más.

Cuando entró a la habitación y la vio allí, se dio cuenta que la misma loca, eufórica, amargada y odiosa que conocía, se esfumaba cuando cerraba los ojos. Dormida se veía tan delicada, frágil, vulnerable, como si al tocarla se quebrara completamente. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y aún sollozaba un poco, como si se hubiese dormido mientras lloraba.  
Se agachó frente a la cama para quedar a su altura, frente a frente con su rostro, y acarició suavemente su cabello.

— Creo que la persona que menos quiero lastimar en todo esto, eres tú — suspiró — pero… ya es demasiado tarde

Sintió como Sakura se removía bajo su caricia, abriendo suavemente los ojos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — dijo somnolienta

— Hablando con mi padre — dijo con una sonrisa

Comenzó a incorporarse torpemente — Pensé que estarías molesto aún

— No me he molestado, solo me alteras un poco

Sonrió — Lo siento, sé que no debo involucrar mis sentimientos en esto, pero tampoco puedo fingir frente a personas que fueron tan buenas conmigo

— Te entiendo — acarició suavemente el rostro de Sakura — a mí también me duele mentirles

— ¿Puedo saber entonces la razón de porqué lo haces?

— Es… complicado

— Dijiste que ya los habías decepcionado antes… ¿Qué pasó?

— No creo que sea de tu incumbencia

— Si quieres que te apoye, al menos debería entenderte…

Suspiró — Yo… yo maté a alguien


	6. Capítulo 6

Sakura nunca tuvo grandes cosas. Vivió la mayor parte de su vida en un viejo departamento con su madre. Cuando comenzó la primaria, supo que las cosas no estaban bien. Su mamá se cansaba con facilidad, se enfermaba seguido y las citas en el hospital eran más recurrentes de lo que esperaba. Desde pequeña aprendió a valerse por sí misma. Muchas veces, Mebuki, su madre, debía pasar semanas completas de interna, por lo que Sakura se las arreglaba sola en su casa. Cocinaba, limpiaba, hacía sus deberes, planchaba y lavaba la ropa… Y aún no había cumplido los quince años.

Los siguientes tres años fueron los peores. La enfermedad se agravaba, y Sakura debía presenciar como su madre se apagaba poco a poco. Culpaba a su padre por dejarla sola, se culpaba a ella misma por no poder hacer nada, culpaba a kamisama por darle tan sufrimiento a alguien que no se lo merecía. No podía decir que nunca experimentó el amor de madre, porque Mebuki sí fue buena con ella, pero debido a su padecimiento jamás pudo estar presente en la vida de su hija.

Y se fue, su alma subió al cielo, y Sakura allí quedó. Sola, como siempre se había sentido. Pero era fuerte. Se había envuelto en una coraza para que nada pudiera lastimarla. Desde pequeña aprendió que la vida no es tan simple como se ve, por lo que sus sentimientos los había reprimido, sus caprichos no existían, su infancia nunca ocurrió, y aquella carta en que se admitía su ingreso a la universidad nunca fue respondida, ella no tenía tiempo para estudiar, debía sobrevivir.

Trabajos esporádicos, simples, que no implicaran un gran conocimiento eran su salvación. No podía darse grandes lujos, pero tenía lo suficiente para tener una vida digna.

Tampoco es que estuviera sola, Naruto siempre estuvo a su lado. Era su amigo, era su hermano y fue quien la levantó cuando el mundo se le desmoronó. Y gracias a él tenía una amiga, Hinata, y un hermoso sobrino. Ellos eran su única familia.

Y como si fuera poco, agradecía cada día la vida que tenía.

Y lo conoció, se enamoró, se sintió completa, pero también la decepcionó. Estaba preparada para esto. Si alguna vez dejaba entrar a alguien en su corazón, sabía también como volver a cerrar la coraza para que nadie la lastimase otra vez. Pero como sabía, la vida siempre premiaba a quienes actuaran bien. Si un bastardo le quitó todo, llegaría alguien que la haría sentir que todo lo que sufrió, valdría la pena, él sería una recompensa.

Se había quedado helada frente a la afirmación de Sasuke. Solo lo miraba. No articulaba palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué?

Suspiró — Bueno… no tan así. No soy un asesino como los de las películas

Lo miraba interrogante — ¿Entonces?

Se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama. Sakura se corrió un poco para darle espacio. Quedó frente a frente con ella.

— Yo… siempre he sido de buena familia. Mis padres siempre han sido buenos conmigo. Con todos más bien dicho, incluso con Izuna. Él era el favorito

No estaba entendiendo nada.

— Izuna era muy diferente a como lo conociste — agachó la mirada — él era quien lo tenía todo, yo solo… Soy… una copia de él

— Sasuke — posó su mano sobre la de él

— Él siempre fue más capaz que yo. Tenía mejores calificaciones, más amigos… Yo… yo destrocé a mi hermano

La voz comenzó a quebrarse…

— Pero… él tampoco es un santo… Por eso siento tanto rencor hacia él…

— Cuéntame… quiero… quiero que te desahogues

Suspiró otra vez, mientras esquivaba la mirada de la pelirrosa.

— Cuando terminamos la universidad, Izuna rápidamente encontró empleo. Ya llevábamos un tiempo sin dirigirnos la palabra, él era muy competitivo, incluso conmigo. Estudié Administración empresarial, por eso estoy a cargo de una firma de modelos, ya sea para fotografías, desfiles de alta costura o la estupidez que venda… Izuna estudió Comercio y Leyes Internacionales, por lo que nos complementábamos tan bien, que discrepábamos en todo… — Levantó el rostro para mirar unos segundos el tejado — Lo llamaron de la empresa en la que trabajo actualmente para ver algunos asuntos financieros y dejarlo contratado allí. Pero él quería más de lo que le ofrecían, era inteligente, y sabía cómo destronar a la empresa y quitarles todo. Yo no estaba de acuerdo. Está bien, todos queremos dinero, pero no de manera sucia

— Entonces ¿Él estafó a la empresa?

— No, no pudo

— ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?

— Yo — tragó en seco — Lo traicioné. Le conté al jefe de la empresa los planes de mi hermano.

— Pero ¡Lo que hiciste fue lo correcto!

— Lo sé, pero mis padres no piensan lo mismo es mi hermano y si tan solo hubiera encontrado otra forma de hacer que él recapacitara… La sangre no debe ser traicionada

— Yo pienso — lo miró profundamente a los ojos — que tu actuar fue el correcto. Es tu sangre, pero no necesariamente apoyarás todas sus decisiones

— Izuna supo que fui yo quien arruinó sus planes, y no te imaginas el odio que desató hacia mí, claramente nunca existió un contrato que firmar, al contrario, el contrato lo firmé yo. Tomé su lugar y él cada vez me detestaba más. Se fue de casa pero antes de hacerlo…

La pelirrosa apretó la mano de Sasuke en señal de apoyo, lo cual él correspondió.

— Robó todo el dinero a nuestra propia familia — apretó suavemente la mano de Sakura — Tenía los conocimientos suficientes para manejar cuentas bancarias, y conocía lo suficiente a mi padre para saber sus contraseñas, por lo que nos dejó en la calle ¡Sakura no había siquiera dinero para comer!

— ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

— Cuatro años… Llevo cinco sin hablar con mi hermano, ahora por lo que sé invirtió el maldito dinero en negocios ilegales, y una vez más quedó sin nada

— ¿Y tus padres?

— Están tan decepcionados tanto de mí como de él…

— ¿Y por qué de ti?

Suspiró — Por no hacer nada al respecto para que Izuna cambiara. Sienten que por ser mi hermano gemelo pude haberlo hecho reaccionar antes de que su sed de poder aumentara. Ellos no entienden que él siempre fue así

— Perdóname Sasuke, pero tus padres están cometiendo un grave error al ponerte a su nivel ¡Tú no has dañado a nadie!

Soltó su mano y se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda.

— Allí es donde te equivocas — Apoyó su mano en una pared cercana para darse apoyo — Ahora que lo pienso, Izuna podía tener justas razones para joder al jefe en esos tiempos. Era un tirano, abusaba de sus trabajadores y estafó a varias empresas asociadas, quizás Izuna no actuaba correctamente, pero si le robaba el dinero ganado suciamente, tal vez le hubiera dado una lección

— Entonces ¿Cómo fue que tú te volviste el dueño de la empresa, Sasuke?

Sonrió torcidamente — Demandé a la empresa que me había contratado por daños morales y éticos, perdieron tanto dinero que… Que el dueño se suicidó hace unos años

Con la boca abierta lo miraba. Está bien, él no lo había matado, pero sí lo había provocado

— ¡Tenía tanto dinero en mis manos que mis padres podían tener la vida que se les arrebató!

Comenzó a reír con malicia, como si estuviera volviéndose loco.

— ¿Ellos saben cómo lo obtuviste?

— No. Y espero que nunca se enteren

— Sasuke — se levantó y se paró tras él — ¿Cuándo pararás con tus mentiras?

El azabache se quedó en shock. Era verdad. Él lo único que hacía era mentir a su familia. Lo tenía claro, pero siempre pensó que fue por protegerlos. Ahora que Sakura le hacía abrir los ojos, les estaba haciendo más daño del que esperaba.

— Tus padres son comprensivos, Sasuke. Sé que si aclararas todo lo que pasó desde un principio te seguirían amando como lo hacen ahora

— No es mi intención mentirles, solo no puedo decir la verdad ¿¡Cómo crees que reaccionarían si se enteran que todo el dinero que gano es por joderme a un imbécil!? Al final estoy haciendo lo mismo que el bastardo de Izuna pero menos sucio

— No te compares con él. Tú demandaste a la empresa por el trato a sus empleados ¿no? Es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, Sasuke, no le robaste a nadie, tampoco tuviste intenciones de hacerlo, no has traicionado a tu familia, solo estás haciendo lo correcto

Apoyó la frente en la pared que tenía frente a él.

— Soy una basura

La pelirrosa apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Sasuke, hundiendo su rostro en ella.

— No lo eres, así es el negocio ¿no?

Gruño ahogando un sollozo — Odio esto…

Lo tomó suavemente de la mano para voltearlo y que la mirara a los ojos. Los azabache ya se habían humedecido por sincerarse tanto con ella. Acercó su mano al rostro de Sasuke para limpiar un suave camino de lágrimas que se había formado.

— Eres una buena persona, Sasuke, no vuelvas a compararte con él, no vuelvas a creer que vales menos de lo que eres. Llevo solo unas semanas conociéndote y me has demostrado que tu honestidad y sencillez son tus mejores cualidades, convéncete de que es así

Atrapó la mano de la ojiverde que acariciaba su mejilla, para dejarla allí, y sentir el suave tacto de su "novia".

— ¿Por qué eres así, Sakura?

— ¿Así cómo?

— Tan dulce…

Se encogió de hombros — Solo te digo lo que pienso, pero por favor, terminemos esta mentira, y todas las que existen

— Nunca antes había hablado con alguien sobre esto, ni siquiera con Karin

— ¿Salía con alguien que no conocía a su pareja? ¡Que loca está!

Sasuke la miró cómplice, mientras la pelirrosa se echaba a reír, acompañándola en el acto.

— Me haces sentir tan bien — decía sin soltar aún su mano, mirándola penetrante

— Sasuke… yo…

No la dejó terminar cuando la tomó de la cintura para estrecharla en sus brazos. No la besó, no la acarició, solo se fundió en un abrazo que tanto necesitaba. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo del Uchiha la hacía sentir tan cómoda, como si realmente necesitara aquello que le brindaba. Él era tan bueno, pero no podía fiarse, sabía que no debía involucrarse con él. Esto era solo algo profesional. El maldito dinero es lo que mueve al mundo, y su situación no era la excepción.

Se durmió sola en la gran cama, él se recostó en un sofá cercano. Y al otro día despertó sabiendo que en unas horas debía encontrarse con tu futura y amada suegra.


End file.
